Goodbye my Everything
by LnzyH
Summary: This is the story of Bella after Edward left. She didn't cope but after her suicide is she still alive and how? Also magical creatures here. My first fanfic I hope you like it. Constructive criticism needed :
1. Chapter 1

She went into the utensils draw in the kitchen

She went into the utensils draw in the kitchen. And next to the can opener found a large sharp knife. Well it beat getting a small one, if she was going to do it properly this time at least she could do it with a nice big shining sharp piece of metal. She closed the draw and walked towards the table in the hall.

_Dad,_

_I'm sorry I know you're going to hate me for this but he's gone. He's not coming back. _

Even on paper it hurt to write down his name but it was ok Charlie knew who she meant.

_And even though you don't like him and will probably like him less because you'll blame this on him__, I cant live without him. I'm obviously not good enough cause even my best friend left me. I don't regret moving here with you dad it was perhaps the best thing I did with my life and I got to spend loads more time with you and at first I didn't like forks but he made everything worthwhile and a thousand times better. Anyway dad I'm just getting rid of the useless piece for everyone. I'm not afraid. I love you._

_Bells xx_

I left it on the side and put the pen back in the jar, and reached for the door handle. The light from the clouds outside through the window caught the silvery tinge of scars from the past on my arms with the pinkish red scars of recent days and the brown red of scabs from days just passed. Every time I'd backed out and carried on with drollness of everyday life. But today was different I wasn't going to back out now, not anymore. But I'd lied in the letter to Charlie I was scared. Beyond belief scared but being that scared calmed me and made everything seem like a haze everything felt better being that scared again. It put my head in focus on the task at hand.

I walked for miles through the trees next to the house. I kept thinking now would be a good place to stop. But I never quite found the right place or I wasn't ready to do it. So I kept walking, not minding if branches got in my way, making my hair a little messier or sending slight scrapes across my skin. Every little touch and ounce of pain kept me going kept me wanting more. I got to a small area where the trees were dense and the ground uneven. It seemed comforting and cold at the same time. It bought chills to my spine as well as calming me. Forgetting my weird emotions and feelings, ignoring the feelings that bought me here and concentrating on the end, a bittersweet thought. My hand clenched around the handle of the blade I put it against my wrist and pressed.

Then I pulled the blade off. Could I really do this leave everything behind?

"_Bella don't you dare damage yourself"_

The musical quality to his voice floated into the air and around me.

_"Please don't damage what I l.."_ My heart ripped in two as it contemplated what he was going to say to me and before he could finish I felt my body let out a whimper of pain and turmoil.

"Don't. Just … don't" whimper

I pushed the knife deeper this time into my flesh and pulled the knife out with the sweeping precision of a violin player. Playing his beloved instrument.

_"Bella stop it! Stop it right now!" _whimper

The blood gushed out with intense furiosity. The red ribbons dropping to the ground. I pulled the knife over my other wrist. Waiting for the release on the other half of my body.

"Get it over with" my voice of reason said

_"BELLA! Just hold on please don't let go! You can't do this! BELLA!"_

As I felt my eyes drift over for the last time I saw him. Holding my hand in the meadow. Secret smiles in class. I felt him. His cold hard body pressed up against mine as I pulled him closer into our kiss pushing his boundaries. His hand gently brushing my hair like a swift breeze. And I realized why this place had called to me in the firstplace. It looked like the area where I was found cocooned in the ground_._

The blood poured down my hands and fell of my fingertips in drops the feeling was soothing next to the pain in my wrists. As the droplets continued to fall so did I. As my knees gave way and I pulled my blood stained hands to my face and the tears that I didn't realise were unconsciously falling mingled with my blood the anchor I had to him. The blood poured the opposite way this time to my elbows the never ending stream. Black spots clouded my vision when I looked at the blood. Or maybe it was my tears doing that?

"I love you Edward" It was ok to say his name now because I wouldn't have to deal with the pain anymore

"I love…" My words were incomplete as I fell to the dark dank ground.

**I'm sorry don't kill me but I had to kill Bells for this story. It's my first so please can I have loads of constructive criticism. I'm also sorry it's short. Hopefully all the next ones will be longer.**

**Reviews are love****. PS thanks to SY for everything x**


	2. Chapter 2

I used to be scared of the dark. And right now it seemed absurd. I never understood before how the "darkness enfolded" people as it did in books. It had never seemed comforting. Although now it did now I understood. I used to be scared of it before because in the dark secrets could be held. Thousands of secrets. The number immeasurable, but now for the very same reason I loved it.

It kept all of my secrets and let me roam where no one could find me. Nothing it hid anymore could scare me nothing it hid anymore could put me at an unease. I welcomed it and let it curl my every being. I wasn't happy that term couldn't be used anymore to describe me not since Edward, I was just calm, peaceful. But as always any happiness bestowed on me was short lived.

**HI everyone thanks so much for my grammar corrections I hope this is better it just a filler as the next chapter should be v v long :) This was just how I kinda felt a few minutes ao when I walked around in the dark. I will be going to florida on monday but hopefully I will still be able to update. Reviews very welcome lots of love xx**


	3. Chapter 3

So bella has just commited suicide I think the next accounts should be the quick flashes of how other people find out and how they deal with that knowledge in somewhat short bursts

Charlie

The lights to the vehicle turned off and encompassed the darkness, as the engine turned off. The door opened and the figure of a man left the car to approach the house. Charlie had come home.

I couldn't get my mind off the boring events of today in Forks. I can't believe they would consider speed cameras on Calawah way. It wasn't exactly the busiest road in Forks but the resent increase of complaints from the residents of that road about the noise of the cars, was indeed getting ridiculous. Maybe a speed camera could do some good but wouldn't a couple of road bumps do...

The thoughts trailed off as I registered the total lack of light in the house as I entered. It was only six ish bells couldn't be in bed yet could she?

Well she's a grown girl I'm sure she can decide her own bed time. I went into the kitchen and searched for the usual plate of food from bells I was expecting. Nothing was on the work surface or the table top. She probably cooked it earlier in the day so she must have it in the fridge... no probably the oven. O well that was different nothing in there maybe it was a poor day that a father came home and expected a plate of food from his daughter, very anti-feminist of him.

Well it had just become a way of life. He didn't mean to take bells for granted and he didn't think he did especially not with the way she had become recently because of Edwin. Ok fine so he's called Edward I don't care look at what he did to my poor girl. She was just a heap, an empty shell of the life she had once been, very anti-feminist of him.

Well it had just become a way of life. He didn't mean to take bells for granted and he didn't think he did, especially not with the way she had become recently because of Edwin. Ok fine so he's called Edward I don't care look at what he did to my poor girl. She was just a heap, an empty shell of the life she had once been.

I went back out of the hall.

"Bells,"

Nothing

"Bells?"

I turned to go up the stairs when I noticed the slip of paper on the table in the hall. I picked it up. It's just Bells saying where she is, thoughtful kid making sure I didn't have to worry.

What? No. No this is some kind of hoax. It couldn't be true.

Could it?

.

.

Renee

"Phil! Get off! ARGHHH" As I fell backwards away from the phone and back to my husband

_Ring Ring_

"It's okay if they desperately need us they'll ring again"

"They've already rang twice" I cried exasperated as I made a head long dive towards the phone.

"Hello Dwyer residents..." I squirmed in Phil's grasp. Smiling secretively telling him to shush in what I'm sure wasn't a very quite way.

"Umm... Renee? It's me Charlie"

"Charlie," I'm sure my voice squeaked in the shock "hi how are you?"

"Umm..." he stuttered around on the other end of the line

"Spit it out." Then the care free atmosphere left the room as a shadow dawned over me, "Is it Bella?"

"I...I think you better get a plane out here"

"Charlie...Charlie! What's happened? Put Bella on, put her on right now!"

"I can't just please get a plane here" His abruptness stopped me dead in my tracks it must be serious if he could get over his nervousness and then be abrupt.

"O..Okay" I couldn't stop the shaking in my voice. Then I felt Phil's arms around my shoulders. He didn't say anything as I reached under the bed for the phone directory searching for the airports number.

.

.

Local Police Officer of Forks

We got round to the house at about 6.45 after the call. We bought out all the other police officers on shift today and a few who weren't who as soon as they found out about Chief Swans predicament, were out of their houses and over here quicker than they would be to get to work.

After the letter there wasn't much hope of finding her alive. But the Chief like any parent kept hope and shouted at anyone who refuted his claim on Isabella's survival. We had never seen him shout he was such a calm man but in a situation like this it was undeniably hard for him.

It was such a shame as well because she was quite a clever child. Nice looking always kind like her father. But kept to herself from what I had seen before her boyfriend left. Bit ridiculous I say to go all over dramatic if her boyfriend left her. He must have broken her heart. What a shame.

She probably had a good life ahead of her, you know general white picket fence life with a husband and kids. Such a waste.

.

--

At 10.08 Isabella Marie Swan was pronounced dead on the scene

Cause of death: suicide pending further enquiry

Body to be held in Forks Morgue for examination until further notice

--

.

.

Alice

OMFG what the HELL has happened to my french knickers?! I'll kill Emmett this is exactly what happens when you trust...

_I saw Bella lying there on the forest floor with her arms spread out and her eyes closed. There was blood everywhere, and I could smell it. The flowery goodness. then everything blurred and my vision zoomed forward or backward I couldn't tell. It was Bella reached for a pen and paper and wrote a small note. My vision zoomed in on Bella's writing "_I cant live without him. I'm obviously not good enough cause even my best friend left me...I'm just getting rid of the useless piece ...I'm not afraid...Bells xx"

I drew in a deep shaky breath. And let out a sob. Before I could call out his name Jasper was there beside me in an instant. I fell into his arms straight away.

"Alice, what's wrong? What's happened dearest?"

"It's Bella"


End file.
